transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Continuity - Generations
Note: This article is part of the Transformers Multiverse article. UNOFFICIAL (JAPANESE) CARTOON CONTINUITY WITH MANGA Notes, order and dates speculative ?,000,000 years ago Epoch of Cybertron BOTCON '98 4,000,000 years ago Televis art TELEVIS#7 (battle on Cybertron scene) Televis art TELEVIS #? (Ark scene) Early 1980s A New Transformer Legend Begins!! THE TRANSFORMERS: MICROMASTER Enter the Urban Disaster Relief Specialists!! THE TRANSFORMERS: MICROMASTER Enter the Decepticon Sixwing!! THE TRANSFORMERS: MICROMASTER Sixbuilder the Ill-Fated Warrior!? THE TRANSFORMERS: MICROMASTER Sixtrain! Activate Red Mode!! THE TRANSFORMERS: MICROMASTER The Menace of Landcross's Combining Formation! THE TRANSFORMERS: MICROMASTER These characters then leave Earth, mostly likely time-jumping to circa 2020. 1984 Televis TELEVIS 85#1 1985 More than meets the eye SERIES 1 Transport to Oblivion SERIES 1 Roll For It SERIES 1 Divide and Conquer SERIES 1 Fire In The Sky SERIES 1 S.O.S Dinobots SERIES 1 War of the Dinobots SERIES 1 Fire on the Mountain SERIES 1 The Ultimate Doom SERIES 1 Countdown to Extinction SERIES 1 A Plague of Insecticons SERIES 1 Heavy Metal Wars SERIES 1 Televis TELEVIS 86#1 Autobot Spike SERIES 1 Changing Gears SERIES 1 City of Steel SERIES 1 Attack of the Autobots SERIES 1 The Traitor SERIES 1 The Immobiliser SERIES 1 Autobot Run SERIES 1 Atlantis Arise SERIES 1 Day of The Machines SERIES 1 Enter The Nightbird SERIES 1 1986 Televis TELEVIS 85#11 (Dinobots vs Decepticons scene) Televis TELEVIS 85#11 (Dinobots in the city scene) Televis TELEVIS 86#12 (injured Optimus prime vs Megatron scene The Core SERIES 2 Televis TELEVIS 86#? Comic Bonbon COMIC BONBON Comic Bonbon COMIC BONBON Televis art TELEVIS 85#8 Televis art TELEVIS 85#9 Targets of Opportunity TF & GI:JOE 1 (Note: ''Ignore the reference to World War 2)'' Cover poster TF & GI:JOE 1 Cover poster TF & GI:JOE 1 Cover TF & GI:JOE 2 Cover TF & GI:JOE 3 Cover TF & GI:JOE 4 Divided front INTERLOCKING COVER POSTERS Lithograph DREAMWAVE ARTWORK Transformers WALL PAPER 1 A Prime Problem SERIES 2 The Insecticon Syndrome SERIES 2 Televis art TELEVIS 86#5 Televis art TELEVIS 86#11 Dinobot Island SERIES 2 The Master Builders SERIES 2 Autobeserk SERIES 2 Microbots SERIES 2 Desertion of The Dinobots SERIES 2 Megatron's Masterplan SERIES 2 Blaster Blues SERIES 2 1987 Deception Raider in King Arthur's Court SERIES 2 The Golden Lagoon SERIES 2 The God Gambit SERIES 2 Make Tracks SERIES 2 Child's Play SERIES 2 The Gambler SERIES 2 Quest for Survival SERIES 2 The Secret of Omega Supreme SERIES 2 Kremzeek! SERIES 2 Sea Change SERIES 2 Triple Takeover SERIES 2 Prime Target SERIES 2 Autobop SERIES 2 The Search for Alpha Trion SERIES 2 The Girl Who Loved Powerglide SERIES 2 Hoist Goes Hollywood SERIES 2 Box BOX 1985 JAPANESE Key To Vector Sigma SERIES 2 Televis TELEVIS 86#1 Televis TELEVIS 86#2 Masquerade SERIES 2 War Dawn SERIES 2 Trans Europe Express SERIES 2 Cosmic Rust SERIES 2 Cover Poster DREAMWAVE #1 Starscream's Brigade SERIES 2 The Protectobots travel to Earth. Televis TELEVIS 86#7 Revenge of Bruticus SERIES 2 Aerial Assault SERIES 2 B.O.T SERIES 2 Starscream's New Power GENERATIONS COMIC 1990 Pocket book POCKET BOOK Televis TELEVIS 86#8 Televis TELEVIS 86#11 Televis TELEVIS 86#? Comic Bonbon COMIC BONBON Comic Bonbon COMIC BONBON Comic Bonbon COMIC BONBON Televis TELEVIS 87#1 Televis TELEVIS ? Televis TELEVIS 87#2 Comic TELEVIS 86#2 Comic TELEVIS A2 Televis TELEVIS 86#? Mobilization SCRAMBLE CITY Transformer: Full Throttle Scramble Power! COMIC BOM BOM Transformers WALL PAPER 2 Pocket book POCKET BOOK Transformers WALL PAPER 3 Televis TELEVIS 86#3 Televis TELEVIS 86#4 Televis TELEVIS 86#9 Televis TELEVIS 86#10 Comic TELEVIS 86#3 Comic TELEVIS 86#4 Comic TELEVIS 86#5 Comic TELEVIS 86#6 Comic TELEVIS 86#7 Comic TELEVIS 86#8 Comic TELEVIS SPECIAL Box JAPANESE BOX 1996 First contact COMIC 1 Divided views COMIC 2 Activation COMIC 3 The Stargate battles COMIC 4 Trypticon is defeated but is hidden under a city. Sandstorm discovers and remains on the planet Paratron. 2001 ' Transformers MADMAN COMIC '''2004 ' Collect and save TRANSFORMER LEGENDS '2005 ' The Movie FILM '''2010 The Five Faces of Darkness SERIES 3 Comic TELEVIS 86-87#1 Comic TELEVIS 86-87#2 Televis TELEVIS 86#? Televis TELEVIS 86#? Televis TELEVIS 87#2 Televis TELEVIS 87#2 Televis TELEVIS 87#3 The Killing Jar SERIES 3 Chaos SERIES 3 Dark Awakening SERIES 3 Forever is a long time coming SERIES 3 Fight or Flee SERIES 3 Thief in the Night SERIES 3 Starscream's Ghost SERIES 3 Comic TELEVIS 86-87#3 Comic TELEVIS 86-87#4 Comic Colour Special TELEVIS Comic TELEVIS 86-87#5 Televis TELEVIS 87#3 Televis TELEVIS 87#3 Comic Bonbon COMIC BONBON Ghost in The Machine SERIES 3 Surprise Party SERIES 3 Madman's Paradise SERIES 3 Nightmare Planet SERIES 3 Web World SERIES 3 Carnage in C Minor SERIES 3 The Ultimate Weapon SERIES 3 The Big Broadcast Of 2006 SERIES 3 Quintesson Journal SERIES 3 Dweller In The Depths SERIES 3 Only Human SERIES 3 Grimlock's New Brain SERIES 3 Comic TELEVIS 87#1 Comic TELEVIS 87#2 Comic Bonbon COMIC BONBON Comic Bonbon COMIC BONBON Televis TELEVIS 87#6 Money is everything SERIES 3 Call of the primitives SERIES 3 Face of the Nijika SERIES 3 The burden hardest to bear SERIES 3 The Return of Optimus Prime SERIES 3 2011 The Great Transformer War TELEVIS 87#3 Four Soldiers from the Sky HEADMASTERS Tale of the Master Star HEADMASTERS Birth of a New Leader HEADMASTERS Headmasters Comic TELEVIS SPECIAL Headmasters Comic TELEVIS 87-88#1 The Resurrected Blaster against the Decepticons HEADMASTERS The Revolt on Planet Beasto HEADMASTERS The Evil Meteor HEADMASTERS The Four Million Year Old Veil Of Mystery HEADMASTERS Terror of The Six Shadows HEADMASTERS The Great decisive battle on planet Beast! Beasto COMIC BONBON Crisis on Cybertron HEADMASTERS King of Saturn - Scorponok HEADMASTERS The Dormant Volcano Erupts Again HEADMASTERS Head on Fortress Maximus HEADMASTERS Mars Explodes HEADMASTERS The Indestructible King Galvatron HEADMASTERS Headmasters BOOK An S.O.S from a Lost Planet HEADMASTERS Daniel the Little Hero HEADMASTERS Battle To The Death On The Beehive Planet HEADMASTERS The Attack on the Planets HEADMASTERS Scorponok's Weakness HEADMASTERS Friendship of the Four Headmasters HEADMASTERS Mystery of the Space Pirate Ship HEADMASTERS Headmasters Comic TELEVIS 87-88#2 Headmasters Comic TELEVIS 87-88#3 Headmasters Comic TELEVIS 87-88#4 Headmasters Televis TELEVIS 87#10 Headmasters Televis TELEVIS 87#10 Headmasters Comic TELEVIS 87-88#4 Headmasters Comic TELEVIS 87-88#5 The Death of Ultra Magnus HEADMASTERS The Final Demise of the King of Destruction HEADMASTERS Life can be sacrificed for Peace on Earth HEADMASTERS The Miracle Warriors HEADMASTERS Headmasters Comic TELEVIS 87-88#6 2012 Headmasters Comic TELEVIS 87-88#7 Headmasters Comic TELEVIS SPECIAL Crisis on Planet Master HEADMASTERS The Brink of Death HEADMASTERS The Full Scale Assault HEADMASTERS From Enemy to Friend HEADMASTERS The Plot of the Final Battle HEADMASTERS The Last Battle on Earth HEADMASTERS Headmasters Comic TELEVIS 87-88#8 The spare heads and dinosaur combiner tapes debut'' '''2018' The Return of the Decepticons MASTERFORCE The Hunt for the Living Dead MASTERFORCE The Case of the Missing Planes MASTERFORCE Junior Headmasters MASTERFORCE The Troublemaking Little Monsters MASTERFORCE Battle in the Barren Land MASTERFORCE Preservation of the Wild Animals MASTERFORCE The Super Twins MASTERFORCE The Autobots Are In Danger MASTERFORCE The Appointed Hero MASTERFORCE Turn the Anger to Power MASTERFORCE A Friendship is formed MASTERFORCE The True Face of the Mysterious Rock MASTERFORCE The Hunt has Begun MASTERFORCE The Birth of The Super Warrior MASTERFORCE A Dramatic Encounter MASTERFORCE The Birth of The Third Powermaster MASTERFORCE Sixknight The Vagabond MASTERFORCE The Emergence Of The Fourth Powermaster MASTERFORCE The Autobot Warrior Sixknight MASTERFORCE Colouring Book COLOURING BOOK The New Friend - Sixknight MASTERFORCE Save the Young Girl MASTERFORCE 2019 The Struggle between Life and Death MASTERFORCE The Revealing of the Evil Scheme MASTERFORCE Battle in the Desert MASTERFORCE Plan to Destroy the Godbomber Project MASTERFORCE Battle For The Moon MASTERFORCE Battle in Space MASTERFORCE The Whirling Tornado MASTERFORCE The Underwater Volcanic Eruption MASTERFORCE Plan to Destroy Godbomber MASTERFORCE The Last Powermaster Warrior is found MASTERFORCE Destroy the Autobots HQ MASTERFORCE Crisis in the Autobots HQ MASTERFORCE Destroyer from Deep Space MASTERFORCE Destruction of the Human Race MASTERFORCE Rescue Squeezeplay MASTERFORCE Battle at the Base MASTERFORCE The New Scorponok MASTERFORCE The New Beings Have Come Alive MASTERFORCE The Battle For Survival MASTERFORCE The True Face of Z – the Ultimate Killer MASTERFORCE The Ultimate Battle MASTERFORCE (Note: ''Devil Z can only create zombies so he used the bracelets to copy the minds of humans into the Transformers to give them life)'' 22?? ''' The Warrior of the Universe – Star Sabre VICTORY The Birth Of A Monster VICTORY Leozak Attack VICTORY Merge, Landcross VICTORY Move Out, Rescue Patrol VICTORY Save The Mine VICTORY Attack On The Energy Storage Planet VICTORY Terror Under The Metropolis VICTORY The New Arrival - Hellbat VICTORY Battle at The Shuttle Station VICTORY Tanker Theft Operation VICTORY Rescue Mikon VICTORY The Underground Water Electricity Plant VICTORY Combat In The Asteroid Belt VICTORY Battle on The Planet Micro VICTORY Rescue Gaihawk VICTORY The New Combination Robot – Leo Kaiser VICTORY The Reactivation Of The Space City VICTORY The Power Of Rage VICTORY Battle In The Antarctic VICTORY Ambush In The Desert VICTORY A Battle Of Life And Death VICTORY Farewell Optimus Prime VICTORY Go To Battle Victory Leo VICTORY The Indestructible Combination VICTORY Mikon Saves The School VICTORY Crisis at the Base VICTORY The Assassin Bug VICTORY The Tidal Wave VICTORY The Space City Has Come Back To Life VICTORY Seek And Destroy The Space City VICTORY '''2??? The New Warrior- Dai Atlas ZONE Zone STORY PAGES 2??? Battlestars STORY PAGES 2??? Operation: Combination STORY PAGES The Autobots and Decepticons have been replaced by the Maximals and Predacons respectively. '' ''There are no stories to show the following events. '' ''(This is because the Canadian cartoons which, are part of another continuity, were shown instead.) '' ''Firstly there is the ‘Beast Wars 1’ battle between Optimus Primal and Megatron. If an original series had been made the cast would have been: Optimus Primal (bat), '' ''Tigatron, Cheetor, Shadow panther, Polarclaw, Rhinox, Wolffang, Dinobot, Rattrap, Razorbeast vs Megatron (crocodile), Black Arachnia, Tarantulas, Buzzsaw, Waspinator, Scorpinok, '' ''Snapper, Terrosaur, Iguanus, Insecticon (as shown on the back of the box). Optimus Primal and Megatron would then have upgraded to their Ultra bodies. '' ''Then the Egg Beasts appear. '' '????' The New Forces Arrive! BEAST WARS 2 Run White Lion Run! BEAST WARS 2 Bonecrusher's Fury BEAST WARS 2 Lake trap BEAST WARS 2 Galvatron Revived BEAST WARS 2 Mystery Of The Ancient Ruins BEAST WARS 2 The Insecticons Arrive BEAST WARS 2 Friend Or Foe? Insect Robo BEAST WARS 2 The Strongest Tag Team? BEAST WARS 2 Autorollers Roll Out! BEAST WARS 2 Danger! Powerpinch BEAST WARS 2 Galvatron Runs Wild BEAST WARS 2 Beast wars 2 BOOK Beast wars 2 BOOK Combined Giant Tripredacus BEAST WARS 2 The Cheerful Jointrons BEAST WARS 2 A Terrible Combination Plan? BEAST WARS 2 Who Is The Leader? BEAST WARS 2 Black Lio Primal BEAST WARS 2 Space Pirate Seacons! BEAST WARS 2 Clawjaw Is Saved BEAST WARS 2 Megastorm's Reckoning BEAST WARS 2 Showdown in The Sea BEAST WARS 2 To Face the Setting Sun BEAST WARS 2 The Last Battle BEAST WARS 2 Enter Lio Junior! BEAST WARS 2 BW:2 Book BEAST WARS 2 The Maximal Brainwashing Operation BEAST WARS II STRONGEST PLAYING BOOK Megastorm Reborn BEAST WARS 2 New Weapon: The Octo-Tank BEAST WARS 2 Artifical Planet Nemesis BEAST WARS 2 Gigastorm's Treachery BEAST WARS 2 The End of Starscream BEAST WARS 2 Lio Primal Assassination Plan BEAST WARS 2 Lio Primal is in imminent danger TV MOVIE The Great Angolmois Freezing Operation BEAST WARS 2 Knockout Nemesis! BEAST WARS 2 Lio Junior's Revolt? BEAST WARS 2 Emissary of The Fourth Planet BEAST WARS 2 Crisis Of Planet Gaea BEAST WARS 2 Flyout! Planet Gaea BEAST WARS 2 Assemble, 39th Warrior BEAST WARS 2 Revenge of The Space pirates BEAST WARS 2 Breaking into Nemesis BEAST WARS 2 Legend: The Green Warrior BEAST WARS 2 Farewell Lio Primal BEAST WARS 2 '????''' Move Out, Big Primal! BEAST WARS NEO Get The Mysterious Capsule! BEAST WARS NEO Burning Spirit Below Freezing BEAST WARS NEO Hang In There, Stampy! BEAST WARS NEO Mirage In The Sand BEAST WARS NEO Dinosur Combiner Magmatron BEAST WARS NEO Brochure BEAST WARS NEO Duel In The Midst of The Labyrinth BEAST WARS NEO Danger of The Black Hole BEAST WARS NEO Sub-Commander Longrack BEAST WARS NEO Whoa! He Got Eaten! BEAST WARS NEO Brochure BEAST WARS NEO Planet of Time BEAST WARS NEO Hydra Alone BEAST WARS NEO Break Is A Predacon? BEAST WARS NEO Mach Kick Enlists!? BEAST WARS NEO Planet of The Ultimate Weapon BEAST WARS NEO Troubled DNAVI BEAST WARS NEO Attack! Randy BEAST WARS NEO Physicist Bump BEAST WARS NEO Hardhead Is Hardheaded BEAST WARS NEO Deep-Sea Personal Combat BEAST WARS NEO Box BOX BEAST WARS NEO The Stolen Gung Ho BEAST WARS NEO Hot Blooded Instructor, Survivor BEAST WARS NEO Beast Wars Neo BOOK Brochure BEAST WARS NEO Assemble New Warriors BEAST WARS NEO The mysterious Beast Warriors BEAST WARS NEO The Stolen Capsule BEAST WARS NEO Pursue The Fuzors BEAST WARS NEO Angered Magmatron BEAST WARS NEO Illusion? Lio Primal BEAST WARS NEO Unicron Revived BEAST WARS NEO Unicron's Ambition BEAST WARS NEO Fight Maximals BEAST WARS NEO The End of the Maximals BEAST WARS NEO The Last Battle BEAST WARS NEO Graduation Ceremony!! BEAST WARS NEO Category:Fan Fiction